


Nighttime Errors

by FrostyReports



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Eugene actually cares, Mentions of violence but nothing deadly, Other, Vomiting, Zach is pure, keith is keith, poor ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: A whiplash, fireworks. Something that wasn't sentimental, but god was it beautiful.





	Nighttime Errors

Ned. That's his name. It's not unique, but his friends still grin when they hear the name. Like they're hearing fireworks. His name is a whiplash, his name is fire upon a forest. Loud, and painful. But, God, if it isn't amazing. If the world is the Fourth of July, he is those firecrackers. The ones that display more life than anything. Families will get together, careful not to get too close, and they will watch. This is the only time that their emotions accumulate. He has a world of his own, with adventure in his blood. He gets offended when you tell him he sucks, and jumps at you in a playful rage. He laughs, sings off-key. He doesn't harm you for your sins that you so clearly display. But he knows. He just doesn't acknowledge them. He is everything you want in a friend and more.

But when the day is gone, Ned is a river. He is the rushing and the quiet noise. He is no longer a thunderstorm, instead a drizzle of rain. He doesn't breathe too hard, tries to keep the shadows away. Hair tousled, eyes closed, sheets tangled. And then he would wake, again. 2 AM, with heavy breathing and wide eyes, recounting those who have died. They would start as dreams. Start, usually, as a happy tv show. Or a cartoon. Or him out with his friends. And they would fade into something that he can only explain as a horror film. There was nothing solid in the background, the only things he could grasp was the people. He could barely grasp the idea of his friends dying. That's why it came a shock every time.

Eugene would be crying, that's a first. He would go from cold to melting in a second. He would reach for something, reach for Zach. They would reach for each other, whisper “I love you” one last time. Zach was, surprisingly, the first to go. He would fade off, break bit by bit, like memories he would never get to keep. And Keith was there, too. Would watch, because they were being hunted. The other two would be grabbed by something, grasped by the neck, and would be snapped off with a loud scream. And when 2 AM hit, when he woke up, he would cover his mouth with his hand. Or, well, he would bite the hand. But that sounded too much like bite the bullet or bite the hand that feeds you. He was not looking for guilt.

Sometimes, he would escape to the nearby rooms. He would check the whole house to make sure they were not gone. Keith would be in bed, Zach would too. Sometimes, Eugene would be on the balcony, having a smoke. When that happened, he would offer one to Ned, who did not take it. He didn't need to, because even the presence of his friend was enough to warm him. Even in the cold night air. He would remember why fireworks were so enjoyable, and he would go back. 


End file.
